


Chloe/Zoran Drabbles and Ficlets

by Nathamuel



Series: Uncharted Drabbles and Ficlets [10]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: 1. Kiss on the forehead2. I kissed them as a distraction while stealing their wallet





	1. Chapter 1

Zoran was injured, which Chloe, for some reason, had thought would never happen. On some days he seemed larger than life and just as cruel, but not today.

Against the sheets of the infirmary’s bed he looked even a little smaller then usually. Chloe sat down beside him as he woke up. There was no low gradual waking up, no confusion about where he was. At one point he was unconscious and the next moment he wasn’t and looked back at Chloe.

“Did you worry?”, was the first thing he asked. Maybe because she was sitting on his sickbed like a worried wife. She scoffed.

“Is that what you wished?”, she teased. Her hand looked tiny against his broad chest, covered in bandages. He said nothing in return. “I’ll go and find some coffee,” she said, “to both of our surprises I’ve been here a while.”

His face was impassive, as always, not inviting this sort of thing, but at a whim Chloe leaned forward and, gently, pressed a kiss to his forehead.

His expression, when she pulled back, was one of mild shock and surprise.

“Get better soon, Zoran,” she said when she walked walked away, “I don’t want to see you unconscious again.”


	2. I kissed them as a distraction while stealing their wallet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a prompt I got over on Tumblr

Zoran's mouth was strangely soft under hers. Mind, not in the way of full lips or a sensual smile or any of that. Certainly not any of that with a man like Zoran. 

His mouth was firm under hers, but accepting. Chloe had only meant to distract him quickly, steal his wallet and be gone. Except now there was a broad hand on the back of her head, keeping her in place against his front while his other hand had caught her's. Her fingers had just caught hold of his wallet, it's leather soft against the tips of them. 

A tongue slid over Chloe's bottom lip and she let out a gasp. Then, just as suddenly, Zoran let her go, or rather, let her mouth go. Her wrist was still firmly in his grip and the wallet was still firmly in hers.

For a moment they stared at each other. 

"Keep it," Zoran said after a while and let her hand go. Chloe made a step back, putting distance between them and trying to calculate her chances. If possible, she had never met a man quite so hard to read. 

"Nah," she said, making up her mind and shaking her head. He caught the wallet with ease when she threw it his way. "What would be the fun in that?"


End file.
